South Park: The Fractured but Whole (Full English Dub Cast)
If Ubisoft's South Park: The Fractured but Whole would be re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by multiple studios at once (Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air in the near future). Voice cast Main characters *???: The New Kid *Brian Drummond: The Coon *Greg Ayres: Mysterion *Bryce Papenbrook: Professor Chaos *Kate Higgins: Human Kite *Benjamin Diskin: Toolshed *Kirk Thornton: Doctor Timothy *Bobby Moynihan: Fastpass *Todd Haberkorn: Mosquito *Khary Payton: Tupperware *Yuri Lowenthal: Super Craig *Robbie Daymond: Wonder Tweek *Erin Fitzgerald: Call Girl *Scott Menville: Captain Diabetes Other characters Merchants *Phil LaMarr: Morgan Freeman *Brittney Karbowski: Bebe Stevens *Cassandra Lee Morris: Sharon Marsh *???: Richard Tweak Summons *Brian Drummond: Gerald Broflovski *Justin Roiland: Jimbo Kern *???: Ned Gerblansky *Kimberly Brooks: CLASSi *Liam O'Brien: Moses Superb beings *Yuri Lowenthal: General Disarray *Vic Mignogna: Mint-Berry Crunch *Bryce Papenbrook: Kyle Schwartz Human Kite 2 / Mutant Cousin Kyle *Tom Kenny: Great Mage of Mantros (Towelie) *Sean Astin: Captain Hindsight The Boys *Derek Stephen Prince: DogPoo Petuski *Johnny Yong Bosch: Jason *???: Kevin Stoley *???: Peter Mullen *Josh Grelle: Francis *???: Daniel Tanner *???: Douglas *???: Brimmy *???: Louis *???: Nate *???: Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants The Girls *Christine Marie Cabanos: Red *Cree Summer: Nichole Daniels *Stephanie Sheh: Annie Knitts *Caitlin Glass: Ashley *???: Monica Ryland *Melissa Fahn: Nelly *???: Beth *???: Allie Nelson *Cherami Leigh: Meagan Ridley *???: Annie *Erica Mendez: Esther *Sarah Anne Williams: Jenny Simons Goth Kids *Jonquil Goode: Henrietta Biggle *Yuri Lowenthal: Michael *Scott Menville: Pete *Todd Haberkorn: Firkle Smith Vamp Kids *Jonathan Lipow: Mike Makowski *Seth Green: Ryan Ellis *Tara Strong: Annie Bartlett *Grant Palmer: Larry Kindergartners *Tia Ballard: Ike Broflovski *???: Filmore Anderson *???: Sally Bands *???: Flora Raisins Girls *Karen Strassman: Lexus Martin *Bryn Apprill: Mercedes *Alexis Tipton: Porsche *Felecia Angelle: Ferrari *Travis Willingham: Maury *Carrie Keranen, Brina Palencia, Anastasia Muñoz, Amber Lee Connors, Kate Higgins, ???, ???: Members Raisins *Michelle Ruff: Rebecca Super Best Friends *Dave Wittenberg: Jesus Christ *Vic Mignogna: Seaman Strippers *???: Blaze *???: Spontaneous Bootay *???, Melissa Fahn, ???: Stripper Dancers *???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Stripper Fights Pimps *???: Bishop (Keshawn) *???: Shawna *???: Cristial Cooks *Sean Schemmel: Italian Chef *???, ???, ???: Members Cooks Miscellaneous *???: Dr. Alphonse Mephesto *???: PC Principal *Alex Hirsch: Harrison Yates *Mike McFarland: Mitch Murphy *Dee Bradley Baker: Randy Marsh *Kari Wahlgren: Shelly Marsh *Tom Kane: Marvin Marsh *Laura Post: Liane Cartman *Sonny Strait: Mitch Conner *???: Sheila Broflovski *Christopher Sabat: Stuart McCormick *Danielle McRae: Mrs. McCormick *???: Kevin McCormick *???: Karen McCormick *???: Stephen Stotch *Morgan Garrett: Linda Stotch *Christopher Bevins: Ryan Valmer *???: Sarah Valmer *Lindsey Seidel: Mrs. Tweak *???: Thomas Tucker *???: Tricia Tucker *Michelle Ruff: Mrs. Testaburger *???: William Daniels *Keith Silverstein: Steve Black, Mr. Daniels *Bresha Webb: Linda Black *???: Mr. Biggle *???: Mrs. Biggle *Steven Blum: Roger Donovan *???: Mr. Stevens *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Stevens *Carlos Alazraqui: Mr. Mackey *Kyle Hebert: Richard Adler *???: Mitchell the Janitor *Elizabeth Maxwell: Mayor McDaniels *???: Johnson *???: Father Maxi *Paul St. Peter: Officer Barbrady *???: Tuong Lu Kim *???: Mrs. Farnickle *???: Mr. Slave *???: Big Gay Al *???: Mr. Adams *???: 6th Grader Leader *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: The 6th Graders *???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???: Mutant Sixth Graders *???: Billy Turner *Christopher Ayres: Darryl Weathers *???: Dr. Gauche *???: DJ Hippo *Tim Curry, Steve Kramer: The Two Farmers *???: Percy *???: Jesse *???: James *???, ???, ???: Hillbilly Brigade *???: Midget-in-a-Bikini *???: Postman *???: Bill Keegan *Khary Payton: Kanye West *???: Donda West *???: Jared Fogle *???: Mr. Hankey *Erin Fitzgerald (In Rollo the Fat Cat's voice): Mr. Kitty *Kate Higgins: Woman Outside Unplanned Parenthood, Female Pedestrian 5 *???: Visitors *???: Crab People *???: Rabbity the Rabbit *???: Skunky the Skunk *???: Beavery the Beaver *???: Beary the Bear *???: Raccoony the Raccoon *???: Mousey the Mouse *???: Squirrely the Squirrel *???: Deery the Deer *???: Woodpeckery the Woodpecker *???: Porcupiney the Porcupine *???: Foxy the Fox *???: Chickadee-y the Chickadee *???: Memberberries *???: Butthole's Dad *???: Butthole's Mom Category:South Park Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Redub